Ayakashi: Nombres clave
by Horu
Summary: Ayakashi, La cuidad con mas misterios a nivel mundial, Debido a sus experimentos y sus altos nivel de inventos que superan la tecnología convencional, El esper mas fuerte fuerte junto a algunos compañeros deberan desvelar sus secretos
1. El verdugo

Nombre clave, Accelerator, Capitulo 1

-Tch...- Dijo el chico albino de unos 17 años de edad, su estatura era de 1.67, en su brazo derecho ya hacia una muleta de estilo ¨Moderno¨ y que portaba unas ciertas modificaciones demasiado notorias, Unas 4 patas se podían notar al final del bastón, Posiblemente para una mejor caminata, Un sistema de palanca que hacia que el bastón de esta se guardara en el mango haciéndole parecer que portara un escudo blanco, Curiosos electrodos están pegados en su frente, las sienes y el cuello.

La persona de pie en la oscuridad es el más fuerte Esper nivel 5 en la Cuidad Ayakashi, La piel que es tan pálida que es aterradora, se puede ver claramente incluso en la oscuridad. Nombre real desconocido, nombre código 'Accelerator'.

-Donde mierda tenia que ir...?- Se preguntaba Accelerator mientras caminaba cerca del templo donde se alababa a la gran diosa Hinameji, La supuesta primera persona en todo el cosmos o lo que en la mente ignorante del ser humano llamaban ¨Galaxia¨, Luego de unos 10 minutos de caminata un grupo de ¨Pandilleros¨ Notan la figura pálida del chico, Estos reconocen al instante quien es y que puesto tiene en la cuidad, Algunos sacan navajas mientras que uno de los muchachos saca una Beretta 9 mm, con capacidad de 15 tiros por cartucho, Los jóvenes pandilleros rodean a Accelerator, este con una cara de desanimo los mira, sus ojos rojos como la sangre demuestran Locura y asesinato pero a la vez una frialdad y seriedad que hasta el hombre mas rudo temblaría de solo verlo

-Hey blanquito...Acaso te haz perdido...?- Los jóvenes sueltan unas carcajadas burlescas, el numero claramente era superior, Era accelerator vs 10 chicos armados y la mayoría intoxicados por las drogas o el alcohol...Pero por nada Accelerator era el [ESPER] Nivel 5 mas fuerte de toda la cuidad, No, Del mundo, Si su poder sobre el control de los vectores podría ser capaz de destruir un continente en cuestión de minutos...Cuanto le tomaría acabar con 10 muchachos?

-La verdad esperaba algo mejor...Que un verdadero villano tenga que encargarse con villanos de tercera es algo realmente aburrido pero...- Accelerator aprieta el interruptor de su collar de electrodos con su mano izquierda, De un leve movimiento el bastón de la muleta se esconde el mango...

-YO LES ENSEÑARE COMO ES UN VERDADERO VILLANO!- Una sonrisa distorsionada se revela en la cara de Accelerator

¨DON!¨, Accelerator pisa de con una gran fuerza el piso con su pie derecho, Una onda de choque de abajo hacia arriba sucede en la superficie dura. Accelerator curva su cuerpo, y con los pies en el centro, aparece una fisura radial en el suelo de asfalto, y el ruido es creado a partir de todos los edificios de alrededor. Los esqueletos de los edificios están doblados, un gran número de ventanas de vidrio se rompieron, y los trozos de cristales rotos caen como una lluvia torrencial.

Los chicos estan temblando de miedo...Uno de ellos lanza un tiro a la cabeza de Accelerator...Pero...No hay daño...Ni siquiera la bala toco el cuerpo del albino...Mas bien la bala ah sido devuelta a su dueño, el cual cae con un agujero en su frente, No, La bala no había sido cambiada por arte de magia, mas bien, era gracias a una barrera corporal que accelerator poseia, El nombre original es Cambio de vectores, lo cual le permite al joven cambiar la fuerza y dirección de cada vector que choque contra esta Barrera, Pero para abreviar ese nombre es mejor decirle ¨Reflexión¨, Ya que ese era el termino usado en la Física para el cambio de dirección de cada vector

-GYA HA HA!, QUE PASO CON ESO DE QUE TENIA MIEDO AH?!- Accelerator estira su puño de la mano derecha y esta va dirigida a toda velocidad a la cara de uno de los chicos

´BAM´

El cuerpo del chico cae al suelo, Liquido carmesi brota de sus ojos, nariz y boca, Una fuerza descomunal le habia partido la mandibula en 4 partes ademas de tener la nariz echa polvo por el feroz puñetazo que le habian propinado.

ESE ES EL PODER DEL MAS FUERTE ESPER NIVEL 5 DE CUIDAD AYAKASHI!

Los chicos que pueden salvarse corren despavoridos...Accelerator suspira mientras golpea el suelo con la palma de su mano

´¡SWOOOM!´, Una fuerte corriente de viento levanta a todos los chicos, mas bien, era un tornado que Accelerator habia provocado manipulando los vectores del flujo del viento, Los cuerpos caen con mucha fuerza al suelo, Los sonidos de los craneos destruyendose, El llorar de un joven, Y los gritos de miedo...si...Eso era lo que ah Accelerator le gustaba...

-Tal vez sea cierto...Mi poder ah disminuido en considerable forma...Aun asi...Pretendo ser el mas fuerte ante cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino,...- Accelerator aprieta nuevamente el interruptor de su collar...Este re-activa su muleta mientras emprende rumbo hacia el lugar donde debia Ir...Unas orejas de un gato o Zorro aparecen entre los matorrales.

-Asi que ese es el 1# Nya~-


	2. La princesa

Nombre clave, Momo Velia Deviluke, Capitulo 2

En un callejón a la medianoche, rugidos, chillidos, gritos y sonidos de cosas siendo devastados se pueden es un largo callejón estrecho recto, con ambos lados bloqueados por muros de concreto. Los edificios en ambos lados deben ser dormitorios de el callejón, 7 jóvenes están jadeando pesadamente, y 2 ya están en el suelo, 1 uno de ellos esta en el suelo...Con un tiro en su cabeza, Posiblemente aquellos que estan el suelo vayan a morir de desangramiento interno en los proximos minutos, La chica de cabellos rosas con un corte de cabello estilo ¨Melena¨ sabia muy bien quien era el causante de todo esto, Era alguien que ella conocia relativamente poco ya que era nuevo en la cuidad, El nombre de la chica era Momo Velia Deviluke, Heredera al trono del planeta deviluke, Si bien es cierto, El echo de que ella era de otro planeta no necesariamente significa que deba ser un ¨Alienigena¨.

-Accelerator-Kun...Denuevo?-

La chica mira de reojo los cuerpos ensangrentados y mal heridos, esta tiene en su parte trasera una cola de color oscuro que termina con la forma de un corazon, Esa cola la hacia ya diferente a todos los humanos, Esa cola tambien no era solamente un adorno, tiene la capacidad de disparar un rayo desde la punta de su cola, el cual era lo suficiente mente fuerte para matar/Desintegrar a un ser vivo en cuestion de segundos, Su cuerpo ya que es de una atmosfera diferente a la humana la hace poseer una fuerza sobre Humana y que hablar de su inteligencia?...Era literalmente una genio esa chica.

Momo entre un suspiro camina por las calles del templo a la diosa Hinameji, Los chicos miran la esbelta y bella forma fisica de Momo, Ojos rosas, Cuerpo en forma y algo voluptuoso, Y una belleza que haria que las super modelos se murieran de envidia, 10...15...20 Minutos de caminata pasan y no hay ninguna señal del sitio acordado para la reunion, La chica continua su camino por las frias y oscuras calles, Aunque su apariencia ¨Angelical¨ diria que era alguien timida y demasiado cariñosa, Enrealidad Momo podia ser alguien muy fria y calculadora cuando se lo proponia

-Oye guapa...Que haces a estas horas tan solita...Quieres que te hagamos compañia?- Dijo un chico mientras se acercaba a Momo

-No gracias...No acostumbro a estar con gente sin material cerebral- La chica sonrio mientras caminaba comiendo uno de sus dulces que sacaba de una bolsita blanca de plastico barato.

Los jovenes se molestaron, Claramente aunque no allan entendido del todo la ofensa, Estos sabian que los estaban ofendiendo asi que, Uno de los hombres se le acerca a Momo con un cuchillo en la mano

-Donde vas eh?!-

-...Dime una cosa...Tu quieres morir?- La chica cambia de una mirada tierna y alegre, ah una mirada que hiela la sangre y pone los pelos de punta, Obviamente el joven siente un escalofrio que le recorre todo el cuerpo, Temeroso se hace unos cuantos pasos atras, Pero, Porque tenerle miedo?...Eran 7 chicos jovenes contra una simple chica que tenia una mirada atemorizante...Oh eso es lo que ellos creian.

Momo saca del bolsillo de su pantalon una especie de celular, pero este celular no es un celular ordinario, Era el ¨D-Dial¨, un aparato inventado por su hermana mayor capaz de ser algo asi como ¨Una bodega¨ de objetos utiles que las 3 hermanas usaban...En el caso de Momo eran flores...Pero no cualquier tipo de Flores...Una flor aparece lentamente delante de ellos, Si habia algo mortal en todo el universo sin duda alguna eran las plantas, Flores y arboles de cada sistema solar, Por la obvia razon de que podrian tener componentes o ciertos factores que los haria superiores a las comunes del Planeta tierra

-Esta es la Flor cañon...Y si les llega un Tiro...Despidanse de su vida~- Una bella flor de hojas color purpura y tallo verde aparece frente a los chicos, Esta flor tenia la misma potencia que un cañon real pero...Su velocidad podia compararse a la de una Vector Kriss 9 mm, Considerado por muchos expertos en el tema armamentista como el Sub-Fusil, mas rapido jamas inventado

´Boom´

Un Disparo de la planta roza la cara de un chico, La bala de cañon con facilidad superaba los 260 Km/s, Esta esta empalada en una muralla, una gran grieta con escombros caen, Momo por mientras sigue comiendo sus dulces, Los chicos tiemblan, uno de ellos recuerda algo sobre esa chica, Inteligencia, Velocidad y fuerza, Era una de las cuantas personas en la cuidad que le daban pelea al temible esper mas fuerte de la cuidad ¨Accelerator¨

-Vamos...Van a pelear o me dejaran seguir mi camino?-.

Un silencio repentino y fugaz se formo en la calle seguido de gritos de dolor y huesos rotos...Momo tiene sus manos ensangretadas al igual que sus ropajes, En su mano izquierda una navaja totalmente empadada en liquido carmesi goteando toca el suelo. Sin duda alguna casi nadie en este planeta es suficiente como para detenerla para que gobierne el mundo, conquiste el mundo, y destruya el mundo.


	3. El dragon y el demonio

Ayakashi, Capitulo 3

[Archivo dañado] Parte 1

(Septiembre 23, 00:00 AM)

-Buenas noches- Decía las noticias de ultimo momento a las 12 AM -Según reportes oficiales de la Nasa junto al gobierno estado unidense han confirmado sobre la caída de un meteorito en las zonas cercanas de Japón, Se les recomienda a todos los cercanos a la areas de Nara, Osaka o Ayakashi estén alerta, Repito...- La televisión es apagada de golpe mientras que el control remoto de esta es tirado al suelo

-Si si...Claro y ahora tenemos ovnis?-

Dijo la joven Mika, Una chica de unos 18 años de edad, cabellos un tanto azul oscuro, chaqueta de cuero un tanto desgastada con una polera de oscura con el estampado de ¨Metallica¨ que podría referirse a su banda favorita, Pantalones ajustados oscuros junto a unas ¨Convers¨ del mismo color de su teñida, Esta chica no era precisamente...Alguien normal...Entre los demonios existe los ¨Black demon´s¨, Una raza extremadamente fuerte que fueron creados por error entre la Unión profana del Diablo y una hechicera en el siglo 19, Mika se podría decir que es la ultima Black demon y la mas fuerte, Ya que en sus venas corre la sangre de los primeros Black Demon´s

-Tch...- Mika recibe una llamada, Tras unos 20 minutos de conversación la chica camina hasta la puerta de su casa, En una estantería había una Hoz de mango purpura oscura con una piedra roja en esta, Un par de armas de color blanco y negro

-Supongo que me encargare de esa cosa...- Mika toma su Hoz y empieza a girarla

-Aun tiene buen Filo eh?- Mika Guarda su Hoz en la parte trasera de su espalda mientras toma sus armas, La pistola blanca es ¨Ebony¨ mientras que la negra ¨Ivory¨, Dos armas con alta velocidad de disparo y calibre 9 mm, La chica guarda sus armas entre sus Pantalones mientras patea la puerta y pone las manos en la chaqueta.

[Archivo dañado] Parte 2

(Septiembre 23, 00: 26 Am)

Mika camina hasta los bosques de monte Fuji, Este bosque era muy conocido por el gran numero de suicidios que se provocaban en esa area, Y era muy evidente que algo estaba mal, El ambiente era pesado, La neblina cubría todo el bosque haciendo que la visión fuera muy escasa

-Muy bien...Vamos tras esa cosa- Mika emprende camino hacia el lugar donde había caído el dichoso meteorito, De seguro se trataba de alguna cosa que era solamente mas que desecho espacial o algún salite que ya había expirado, Una figura de ojos de amarillos y cabello café aparece delante de Mika...Este solamente trae puesto unas piezas de Ropa andrajosas

-Uh...?-

´BAM!´

Una patada hace volar a Mika por los aires, La chica choca contra un árbol haciendo que los huesos de su espalda suenen de manera que retumban por todo el bosque

-Ghhhhhhh...Bastardo...- Mika desenfunda sus 2 armas, el hombre de ojos amarillos corre hacia ella, Una rápida y letal ráfaga de tiros empiezan, Casi si de una danza se tratara la chica se mueve a alta velocidad mientras dispara, Los ojos se apagan...Mika abre los ojos sorprendida...Acaso lo había matado?

-Muere...-

´Creak´

Las costillas se Mika son destruidas por una patada, El cuerpo de la chica cae al suelo mientras un grito de dolor ahogado inunda el bosque, Liquido rojizo brota de su boca mientras ella saca su Hoz y la lanza contra aquel monstruo a que se enfrentaba...Pero el chico camina hacia ella con la hoz enterrada en su cuello...

-Ryunosuke...- El chico pronuncia su nombre...Y un potente puñetazo deja inconsciente a Mika...Esta es arrastrada...Un cartel en la carretera da mucho que decir ¨Cuidad ayakashi¨. Una masacre estaba por empezar.

Ayakashi, Capitulo 4

[Ryunosuke]

El dragon imperial, Muy poco se sabe de su pasado, Solamente el recordaba que el dragón mas fuerte de todo su planeta, Hasta que un dia logro ser vencido y fue mandado a la tierra, Este una vez que había caído se transformo en un humano, Pero esto fallo y lo dejo por siempre en esa forma que tanto odiaba.

Ayakashi, Capitulo 5

[Juzgador, Roto o Sellado?] Parte 1

(Septiembre 23, 00: 58 AM)

Accelerator por fin llega hasta el área en donde habían quedado acordado estar, Una casa de estilo Rustico, Murallas con pintura desgastada por el tiempo, Ventanas trizadas y algunas rotas, Ese escenario era el perfecto para una escena de película de los 80 sobre asesinatos o alguna cosa por el estilo, Accelerator mira hacia atrás, Pasos se pueden Oir, La princesa del Planeta Deviluke estaba caminando hacia la casa también, Sus ropas están completamente empapadas en sangre, Sus manos gotean el liquido al suelo mientras ella con una sonrisa en su rostro llega hasta el chico albino.

-Accelerator-Kun, Dime, Tu fuiste el que dejo a esos chicos...¨Casi muertos¨?-

-Espera...No murieron después de Todo?-

Momo mira a los ojos a Accelerator, Su cara muestra un poco de inseguridad hacia el muchacho, Aunque ella fuera muy fuerte, Los rumores decian que Accelerator era capaz de hacer grandes cosas cuando se las proponía...

´BAM!´

La puerta de la casa es disparada de una patada, Esta roza a Momo haciéndole caer al suelo, Ryunosuke sale de la casa con ropas un tanto mas normales, Zapatillas de color rojo, Chaleco color café y unos audífonos eran su nueva vestimenta.

\- Quienes...Son estos debiluchos?...- Dijo Ryu mientras aparecía detras de Accelerator

-Qu..- Accelerator cae al suelo, Ryunosuke le había propinado un golpe en cuello dejando al joven albino Inconsciente, Momo abre sus ojos sorprendida, Acaso era el muchacho capaz de incapacitar a alguien de un solo golpe?...

Parte 2

(Septiembre 23, 01: 10 AM)

Ryunosuke desvía la mirada de Accelerator a Momo Velia Deviluke.

\- Que molestos son ustedes los Humanos...Son débiles y frágiles...- Ryunosuke dirige su mano derecho al cuello de Momo, Este la toma con una fuerza increíble haciendo que Momo lentamente se Asfixiando la, Las personas que pasaban por solamente podían ver horrorizados aquella Escena, Algunos llamaban a la policía, otros se esconden como pueden.

-De...bil...?- Momo estira su pierna derecha y un patada re cae en la Cara de Ryunosuke, Este suelta a Momo mientras algo de sangre brota de su Nariz

-Te diré algo...Si crees que soy débil...Entonces te enseñare mi verdadero poder!- Momo cierra sus ojos...Una aura oscura emana de su cuerpo...

´Boom!´

Una onda de color oscuro es disparada del cuerpo de Momo, Mas que hacer daño es una señal de advertencia, Una advertencia de muerte, La chica abre sus ojos, Estos se han vuelto un Purpura oscuro, Su cabello se torna algo oscuro junto a ese bello rosa, ¨Momo malvada¨, Se llama esa forma, Una despertar que hace a Momo extremadamente sanguinaria y fría...Esta aparece detrás del Chico Dragón...

´Creak, Creak,´

Momo había destruido los brazos de Ryu con una patada tan fuerte que sus huesos se reventaron al punto de casi no poder ser sanados, Pero en ese instante.

¡SPLAT!

Dos alas de color blanco aparecen en la espalda de Ryunosuke...El pecho de Momo a sido perforado, Su sudadera de color rosa es manchada por un Rojizo que opaca al bello color Rojo, Y con cada momento que pasa, la mancha roja se esparce más formando un parche terriblemente grande.

-Muy debil...- Ryunosuke Retira sus alas del cuerpo de Momo...La chica esta Tirada en suelo mientras la sangre se detiene de un instante a otro...Ryunosuke abre sus ojos al ver tal escena, Si bien era cierto, El cuerpo humano es incapaz de detener un sangrado por si solo, Esto debia ser obra de alguien mas, Pero era muy tarde

-Adios- El pie esta como si fuese aplastar una lata vacía,

´Boom´

El viento huracanado que azotó a través de ellos es como una onda expansiva. Momo abre los ojos y ve a un Tornado y fragmentos de cristal y paredes. El tornado hecho de esos fragmentos se estrelló contra Ryunosuke a una velocidad increíble. Ryunosuke, quien recibió este golpe de frente, tropieza, y el pie que iba a aplastar a Momo termina pisando el suelo a unos pocos milímetros de distancia de su cabeza.

En medio de todo ese Caos Momo oye lo siguiente

-...Es todo lo que necesitas para satisfacerte, Pedazo de escoria?-

¡Esa es la voz del demoniaco Nivel 5 más fuerte en Ciudad Ayakashi

-Vamos a subir un poco mas las apuestas. Mientras estamos en ello, te enseñare lo que significa ser un villano-

\- Villano...Tu...Un debilucho?-

-Pues este debilucho te enseñara algo, HASTA LOS VILLANOS TIENEN NORMAS!-

BOOM! Una explosión resuena.

¡Accelerator y Ryunosuke se enfrentan! Una onda de choque se expande, doblándolo todo, derribando a los peatones, y quebrando los vidrios de las ventanas. Aún así, en el centro de este desastre, los ojos de cada uno solo miran a su oponente.

El resultado de esta ronda está claro.

Ryunosuke , que recibió el ataque de frente, sale volando hacia atrás y se impacta con una cafetería haciendo un enorme ruido. Pero Accelerator simplemente siente disgusto, ya que el otro chico parece haber esquivado una confrontación frente a frente.

Ryunosuke sale de la cafeteria, En su espalda nuevamente estan las alas de color blanco como la nieve

-Imitar a criaturas no es lo tuyo, Bastardo poco original!- Accelerator golpea el suelo con la palma de su mano, El suelo empieza a levantarse

´Thump, Thump, THUMP!´

Autos vuelan directamente al cuerpo de Ryunosuke, Pero este los corta con gran facilidad gracias a las alas que el porta, Accelerator agita su mano frente a él y corta a través del aire, tomando el control de los vectores de la corriente de aire. ¡BOOM! Un huracán con velocidad de 120 metros por segundo sale disparado hacia Ryu como una bala de cañón.

Ryunosuke hábilmente agita sus alas tratando de esquivar aquel tornado, Este se eleva 20 metros sobre el suelo empezando a volar, Pero, No se iría tan fácil luego de Herir a alguien que Accelerator consideraba su amistad,. Al bajar la vista, se da cuenta que Accelerator ya ha disminuido la distancia entre ellos. Antes de que Ryunosuke pueda comprender, Accelerator extiende su mano derecha hacia el pecho de Ryu.

\- SE ACABA ACA MALDITO BASTARDO!-

-Eso crees?...-Sin embargo, un choque inexplicable golpeó a Accelerator en la parte superior de su cuerpo en una línea un golpe decisivo con algo así como una pesada después de que Accelerator fue consciente de ello, cayó al suelo y rodó un par de veces hacia atrá increíble cantidad de sangre se derramo. No estaba saliendo de la herida en la parte superior del cuerpo. La sangre fluía de su boca y su nariz también. Puede sonar como una broma, pero pareció seriamente un misterio que sus órganos no salieran derramándose de esa gran herida.

-Gh...aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh?-

-Te lo dije Patético humano débil-

Algo creció de su espalda empujando con algo de fuerza. Eran alas. Las alas estaban emitiendo un resplandor muy brillante que dieron la sensación de que eran peor para el cuerpo humano que una explosión nuclear, Eso habia cortado a Accelerator, Momo abre sus ojos un poco solamente ver que el albino esta sangrando en el suelo, Un equipo de paramedicos la tratan de llevar a una ambulancia mientras ellas trata de ayudar a Accelerator

Sin embargo, Accelerator no habia oido las ultimas palabras de Ryunosuke, Sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo aún más siniestro que la sangre derramándose de su cuerpo. Mientras yacía en el suelo, la mano tendida rompió el piso.

Accelerator cambia por completo hacia la 'Maldad'. Jura que no importa lo que pierda, definitivamente destrozará a Ryunosuke. Un dolor de cabeza muy si algo se hubiera clavado en su cerebro., y hubiera devorado todo dentro de Accelerator. Sus oídos pueden escuchar algo como fruta siendo aplastada hasta solo ser jalea. De sus ojos empieza a fluir un líquido que no son lágrimas. Un líquido que huele a herrumbre, más rojo que las lágrimas, más denso que las lágrimas, y se siente incómodo. El líquido que sale de sus ojos solo le deja un mal sabor de boca. Y lo que sucede después es.

Destrucción.

-¡AbeoughabaeougbaoMATARwobnoweuferya...!-

El pilar que lo mantenía se ha destruido. Su cuerpo entero se ha infectado con una emoción oscura. Accelerator, que aprieta los dientes y tiene ojos rojos, deja salir un rugido que resuena hasta los confines de la Tierra.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrghhh!-

Detrás de el se esparcen unas alas oscuras, como si salieran de su espalda. El par de alas que contienen algo que podría hacer explotar la mente, y la furia que destruye su sentido común, se esparcen casi al instante por decenas de metros, destruyendo varios edificios y calles que lo rodean.

Aquellos que observaban aterrorizados salen disparados por los aires, Algunos chocando contra los edificios, otros simplemente se afirman como pueden a algun objeto, Aquella casa donde debían reunirse es destruida por aquella descomunal fuerza.

-Ah?- Ese par de alas negras, Ryunosule las ha visto antes, y sabe lo que son.

Las partículas elementales que no existen en este mundo, [Materia Oscura].

-…Que fuerza. Una Maldad muy poderosa. Así que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones, Villano. Si ese es el caso, entonces la [Materia Oscura] solo es apropiada para ser el 'Plan de Reserva'. ¡Sin embargo, eso no significa que eso ya esté decidido!-

Las alas color platino de Ryunosuke, Como si hubieran aceptado aquel rugido, Las alas que se expanden decenas de metros emiten un brillo misterioso, y al mismo tiempo emiten una sensación inorgánica como una máquina. Casi como un arma gigante que los Dioses y Ángeles usarían.

Los aleteos de ambas alas producen en el aire una especie de aullido

Accelerator y Ryunosuke controlan poderes orgánicos e inorgánicos respectivamente. Diferentes de este mundo. 'Orgánico' e 'inorgánico' en cuanto a un mundo diferente. Aquél que maneja el poder de Dios y aquél que es mas fuerte que Dios. Ahora los caminos de la victoria están parejos, solo que, a diferencia de Accelerator, Ryu no ha perdido el juicio. Ryu se ríe mientras agita sus alas totalmente 'despiertas' hacia Accelerator. Ya no ve a Accelerator como una amenaza, sólo como algo para poder probar sus nuevos poderes.

Pero

Accelerator mueve su mano ligeramente mientras mira a Ryu, El cuerpo del chico es aplastado contra el concreto con un increíble poder, Este luego camina hacia Ryu. La presencia de accelerator se vuelve algo tenebrosa...Sus pasos son la cuenta regresiva de la vida de Ryunosuke...Y Accelerator ah dado el ultimo paso

-Gah...Tu bastardo...QUIEN ERES?!-

\- uf MALDAD mdsa-

No hay respuesta concentra, Solamente un Puño lleno de Ira asesina, Ira que Accelerator estaba guardando para acabar con Ryunosuke.

Un caos mas allá de lo humano a comenzado.

Ayakashi, Capitulo 6

[El Monstruo de las alas negras]

(Septiembre 23, 00: 32 AM)

\- Uh...?- Mika abre sus ojos mientras esta tirada en el pasto verde de donde debiera haber una casa, La chica sabe instantáneamente que algo malo estaba sucediendo, Este sentimiento, Esa Ira y pena...

-MALDICIÓN!- Mika rápidamente Despliega Su hoz para solamente ver a Accelerator perdiendo el control de su Mismo, Mika sabe algo del pasado de Accelerator, Cuando él era más joven, fue rodeado de la misma manera, perdió toda esperanza en la vida, y después de rendirse fue mandado a laboratorios de investigación.

-NO DEJARE QUE ESO VUELVA A SUCEDER!- Mika salta con su Hoz

´Swoosh!´

La hoz parte por la mitad a los policías cercanos, Tripas y sangre vuelan por el aire, La chica después dirige su mirada a Accelerator.

Accelerator ruge de nuevo.

-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!-

¡DON!" Una onda expansiva sale del cuerpo del chico y afecta a todos los presentes. No es un ataque físico, es más como una reacción instintiva para proteger su vida. El instinto animal que todos poseen hace que todos los espectadores sientan como si su pecho se comprime. Si alguien no tuviera cuidado sería derribado al suelo debido a la presión. La furia de Accelerator no va dirigida a los espectadores o los Anti-Skill. Ese tipo de cosas ya no le interesan. Nada de eso, los fragmentos de emoción, es suficiente como para detenerlo para que gobierne el mundo, conquiste el mundo, y destruya el mundo.

-Maldi..cion...- Mika se cubre con La hoz y corta a la mitad aquella onda oscura, Rápidamente corre hacia su amiga y lanza su Hoz directamente a una de las alas...Esta es cortada al instante haciendo a Accelerator caer al suelo de cara...Mika salta hasta donde esta su hoz y el ala negra explota de nuevo de la espalda de Accelerator haciendo que mika retroceda algunos metros, Acaso nadie seria capaz de Detenerlo?, Acaso Moriría así?...cegado por su propia ira y pena?

\- Mira Mami..Un angelito Nya!-

-Si Jenny lo se...Pero...No creo que sea un ángel...-

-Que dices mami...Hay que darle Amor Nya!- La chica salta desde el techo de un edificio, Los vidrios caen tal gotas de lluvia...Accelerator se agarra de la cabeza...El dolor...La ira...Lo consumía cada vez mas...Hasta el punto de que en vez de lagrimas, Un liquido oscuro brotara de sus ojos, Mika nuevamente lanza su Hoz cortando nuevamente la ala derecha, Esta en un intento desesperado de destruirla por completo saca sus pistolas gemelas y empieza a dispararlas a rápida velocidad

\- ESTO ACABA ACÁ!- El mundo se pinta de negro...Mika que tiene los ojos totalmente inyectados en sangre y tiene garras en sus manos arranca la segunda ala de la espalda de Accelerator, Pero, aunque la fuerza de un Black demon era por mucho, mas fuerte que la de un humano, Las alas de Accelerator eran equitativas con las de un ángel Caído, Solamente había una cosa posiblemente que era mas fuerte que un ángel y un arcángel.

-NYA!-

Era un dios

´SWOOSH!´

Ambas alas son cortadas por unas manos, Posiblemente una fuerza que superaba con facilidad a un Accelerator que ni siquiera podía mantener una mentalidad estable, Una mujer gata de orejas negras cae de pie al suelo, Sus ropajes son un Kimono Negro con bordes rojos y ciertos toques dorados, Sus orejas oscuras se mueve al son del viento, Al lado de ella hay una Chica gata de orejas blancas como la nieve. Ah diferencia de la mujer mayor, esta traía un traje escolar con una falda de color negro, una camisa blanca con ciertos bordeados rojos y una chaquetilla de color café.

-Si quieres acabar con un ángel...Trae a Kaoru-

Dijo la gata negra, Mas bien conocida como Kaoru Tsukushi, Una diosa de la raza de los ¨Dioses superiores¨, Creada a base de una de las cuantas millones de personalidad de la Diosa Hinameji, La gata Kaoru era sin duda algunas una de los dioses mas fuertes salidos de la Imaginación de Hinameji, En cambio, La gata blanca era su aprendiz, Jenny Tojo, Una gata de una raza demoníaca conocida como ¨Jigoku Neko¨, Una raza con grandes fuerzas y Resistencias físicas ademas de poseer unas técnicas de sellado lo suficiente mente fuertes para detener al demonio de alas negras.

-UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Las alas explotan nuevamente en la espalda de Accelerator, esta vez median aun mas, Si antes median 50 metros, ahora la furia y la Desesperación habían echo que estas crecieran aun mas, 100 metros de oscuridad en su estado puro pero bello, Mika mira de reojo a la chica gato, Era amiga o enemiga?, Eso no importaba en este momento, Lo importa era acabar con el demonio mas fuerte! ACCELERATOR!

Continuara.

HORU


End file.
